It is typical for toilets to be installed without any provision for containing splashes of urine or other liquids and preventing such liquids from contact wall surfaces adjacent to the toilet. Gypsum board is usually used as the wall cover and gypsum board is sufficiently absorbent that substantially all the moisture coming into contact with such board as a result of splashes of urine, with its concomitant odorous constituents, is absorbed into the wall covering. As a result, the walls adjacent to the toilet, and in may cases the room around the toilet become malodorous. Cleaning or even application of new paint may relieve the odor problem for a short time before the unpleasant smell comes back again.